Hagane Vocaloid
The '''Hagane', also known as typeH, are a group whose image and songs are based around the heavy metal genre of music, particularly death metal and Nu-metal. They are often heard using the same voice setup as the official Vocaloids but seldom use audio distortion to push their vocal ranges to extremes to achieve a growling effect. Most Hagane songs rely on double bass and blast beat drum techniques along with heavier tuned guitars and bass to give that "down" effect usually used in metal today to achieve quality 'breakdowns'. Voice configurations are still being made for the members. The name of the title and the characters was chosen by combining Kou (鋼, steel), Ne (音, sound) thus meaning "sound of steel." Depiction Hagane Vocaloids are commonly depicted in heavy metal themed clothing, such as black leather, fishnet fabrics, and being covered in metal jewelery and accessories. This style is knowingly done for Type-H, while a more punk-ish rock style is done for Type-M, consisting of loose and or torn clothing. Both sides are depicted donning makeup, tattoos, and piercings. Type-H Vocaloids are noticeably pale-skinned compared to their official Vocaloid counterparts. Their irises are dark blue and their pupils are rimmed in red. Type-M have a similar eye style to Type-H, their hair color is noticeable pale compared to their official Vocaloid counterparts and sometimes contain highlights. History The Hagane Vocaloids exist as two different variants. The first being by Hansi, the original artist of the Hagane Vocaloids, who only has designs for Miku, Rin, Len, and much later Luka; they are known as the 'H-Side'. For Momopanda's version they are derived from the official Crypton Vocaloids, making all members of the group present, they are known as the 'M-Side'. Due to the groups creation being organized before Megurine Luka's release, this contributed to her late arrival from both artists. And only Momopanda is the creator of additional Hagane types derived from the official Internet Co.,Ltd characters Gakupo and Gumi. Both artist are in contact and aware of the work their respective counterpart's work. They in fact have collaborated in some projects together and co-own the Hagane website HMVerses69. It isn't rare to find in the galleries of both artist some artworks featuring both Hagane Vocaloids versions, the H-Side one along its respective M-side counterpart. Both of them work together to make Utsu-P's albums, with Hansi providing the art and Momopann designing the album. Hagane Vocaloid on Fanloid Wiki H-Side The original H-Side. M-Side The original M-Side along with Type-M's. Notable media The H-Side Haganes (Excluding Luka) have at least 7 albums featuring them: DOLL, DIARRHEA, TRAUMATIC, P, MADE IN AKBN, Poison, and MOKSHA. Unfortunately, there are no albums featuring the M-Side. Yet interestingly, MOKSHA features Miku Hagane (H-side) on the cover, despite having no songs. It also includes the first drawing of a Hagane Gumi by Hansi. If she is going to be a future member or just a one-time drawing is unknown. Additional info Trivia *H-Side can represent 'Hagane' type or 'Hansi', while M-Side can represent 'Momopanda'. *Both artist go by various aliases, the Fanloid Wiki will use the most common and what is presented on their website for copyright purposes. The artist Shinichi Tahara is also known as 'Hansi', and the artist Momopanda is also known as 'Momopann'. *The last name of Hansi's versions are exclusively known as 'Hagane', while the characterized last names are of Momopanda's creation. Only Hagane Miku's surname is shared by both artists. *Momopanda uploaded a teaser image of a Hagane type Gumi in August, however, the last name of the character is unknown, thus she will be referred to as a Hagane "Type M" on Fanloid Wiki. The Type-M is to avoid clashing with Hagane Miku, and because the Hagane name appears exclusive to the H-Side. Gallery External links ;H-Side *Homepage: Hansi/ハンジ *Pixiv: Shinichi Tahara/飯時 *Piapro: Hansi13 ;M-Side *Homepage: Momopann/ももぱん *Pixiv: Momopann *Piapro: Momopann Category:Characters by Hansi Category:Characters by Momopanda Category:Series type